Sammy's first Smile
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: Dean receives the gift of Sammy’s first smile
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** ICantBelieveImNotButter.  
**Category:** KidFic, Pre-Series  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Setting:** Pre-series  
**Summary:** Dean receives the gift of Sammy's first smile  
**Main Characters:** Dean, Sam, John and Mary  
**Notes:** This is the second in a series of one shots about Sammy's first. Previously – Sammy's first hello. Coming up – Sammy's first laugh, crawl, walk and word. Reviews are welcome and oh so loved

**SAMMY'S FIRST SMILE **

The new baby didn't do much except cry, eat and poop. At least Dean had gotten used to him. When his parents first brought Sammy home, Dean didn't quite know what to do with him. He had expected the new baby to be able to play games with him. So when Mary and John explained to him that he'd have to wait a few years before Sammy would be able to play, Dean got a little annoyed. His four-year-old mind simply could not understand why anyone would want a baby.

It was dinnertime and Mary sent John upstairs to get Dean ready while she placed Sammy in the bassinet by the table.

"Hey buddy," John said as he entered Dean's room "Ready for super?"

Dean was sitting on his bed, drawing in a coloring book.

"With who?" Dean asked.

"Well, with your mother, myself and Sam."

"Oh."

John sighed and joined his eldest son on the bed. He placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"Come on Dean, we've talked about this. Sam's here to stay and we've all had to make adjustments." John tried to explain, "I thought you wanted to be a big brother, kiddo."

"I did." Dean protested.

"So, then what's wrong?"

"He doesn't _do_ anything. He just sleeps and cries."

John had to laugh at that because it was true, Sam was just a baby and that is all babies do. Well that and eat and poop.

"I know Dean, but he won't just sleep and cry for much longer."

"Really?" the four year old asked hopefully, his green eyes wide.

"You bet." John smiled "Soon Sammy will be talking and walking. He'll need someone strong and brave to teach him how to do everything."

"I can teach him." Dean announced proudly "I'm strong and brave, aren't I Daddy? Can I teach Sammy?"

John grinned and ruffled Dean's hair. "Of course you can. That's the best idea I've heard all day. Now what do you say? You hungry?"

"Yes sir."

John stood up and with one hand, helped Dean off the bed. Together they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Mary had already set the table. John helped Dean into his chair and Dean grinned at the spaghetti on his plate. It was his favorite.

"Would you like some juice sweetie?" Mary asked Dean

"Yes please." Dean smiled

Mary got up and walked over to the fridge. She took out a small grape-flavored juice box and ripped open the small packet containing the straw. Carefully she placed the straw into the hole and then handed the box to Dean.

"Careful honey, don't squeeze it." She warned, remembering the last time.

Two weeks ago Dean had been drinking one of the juice boxes and he had held it a bit too tightly. The juice went everywhere and Mary was left to clean up the mess in her kitchen while John bathed their son. Dean took three big mouthfuls of juice and then set it on the table. Mary smiled and sat back down.

"Mummy?" Dean asked a few minutes later

"What is it sweetie?" She replied

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked around

"He's here," Mary replied. "Over there in the bassinet."

"Daddy said Sammy would be having dinner."

"He's a bit young to be eating spaghetti like you Dean-o" John told him

"Oh," Dean sighed and looked down. Then he looked back towards the bassinet, which was sitting close to his mother but not close enough for his liking.

"Won't he be lonely over there?"

Mary turned to John and saw that he was grinning. John truly did love how Dean's mind worked. One moment he didn't like having a baby around and the next he didn't _not_ want the baby around. John always said that Dean could rule the world if he wasn't so easily distracted.

"How about we bring him a bit closer." John suggested, still smiling at his wife. "What'd ya say?"

"Alright boys." Mary replied, "It is only fair."

"Good." Dean stated with a nod.

Mary got up once again and walked over to the bassinet. Sammy was laying quietly, only make a few gurgling noises once and a while. She checked to make sure he was okay before pulling the bassinet closer to the table placing it so that Dean could easily lean in and talk to his brother.

"Hi Sammy, now you won't be lonely." Dean said

Mary smiled and leaned over, kissing Dean's hair before she reclaimed her seat next to John.

"Guess what, Sammy?" Dean asked around a mouthful of meatballs.

"Dean don't talk with your mouth full," John warned.

Dean closed his mouth quickly and swallowed in a larger gesture than was necessary, and then he turned back to Sammy. The baby was staring at Dean, focused on everything he did.

"Sammy, Dad says I get to teach you stuff." Dean continued "I'll be your teacher but you don't have to call me sir if you don't want to. Okay Sammy?"

Dean stuffed another meatball into his mouth and watched as Sammy watched him chew and swallow it then lick his lips. This meal was going to take twice as long if Dean kept stopping after every bite to have a conversation with his new little brother. John and Mary didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. It was just too cute and sweet.

"Looks good, huh Sammy?" Young Dean asked the baby "Dad says you're too little to have some though. But you really want some don't ya?"

Sammy's small mouth curled up and he smiled. His small hands stretched out in front of him, as if trying to grab Dean's food. Dean smiled back and turned to his parents.

"I think Sammy likes spaghetti," he announced "He's smiling."

Mary quickly stood up and moved over to stand beside Dean. She peered into the bassinet where baby Sammy was indeed smiling.

"Oh, Sammy you are. You're smiling!" She cooed, "Aren't you a clever boy."

Dean looked confused. He turned to his mother. "Mum, I smile all the time. See." And he grinned, showing off his white teeth.

"I know baby, and you have a beautiful smile." Mary replied "But this..." She continued as she pulled Sam out of the bassinet and into her arms, smiling down at him "This was Sammy's first smile. Oh John we should put it in his baby book."

"Yeah, I'll go get it." John announced with a proud smile.

He left the kitchen to retrieve the book filled with Sammy's first everything's, from wherever Mary had left it last. Mary cooed at the baby in her arms and Sam was still smiling.

"What a perfect little smile," she cooed.

"Is my smile perfect too, Mummy?" Dean asked.

"Of course it is." Mary paused and then looked up at her eldest son. "You know Dean, a baby doesn't smile for the first time at just anyone."

At that moment, John walked back into the room and placed the baby book onto the table.

"He was smiling at the spaghetti," Dean replied, matter-of-factly. "I think he's hungry."

"I don't think it was the food, champ," said John. "I think he was smiling at you."

"Me?" Dean asked.

"Yes. You're Sammy's big brother. He loves you." Mary said sweetly. "Who else would he give his first smile to?"

Dean grinned, his tiny dimples showing. He got up on his knees and leaned in close to his mother. He was still a little short so Mary crouched down slightly.

Dean looked into Sam's small face and his grin grew bigger.

"Thanks Sammy."

**The END**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
